Combat section for Gadgets
Done! Black Mark The player throws the Black Mark from their right hand. When it lands on a player, they get the black mark above them until the player (or a different player) kills them. Dragon Whistle Unlike most throwing gadgets, ironically, the player doesn't throw the Dragon Whistle. Instead, they would immediately emit a large, red and burning dragon in front of them that would move for around a second. Fake Bonus The player throws the Fake Bonus from their right hand. When it lands, it would spin, just like a regular Gem. However, when a player touches it while walking, the Fake Bonus would emit a small and regular explosion on them. Firework The player throws the Firework from their right hand. When it lands, it stays there being idle. However, when a player touches it while walking, the Firework would throw the enemy into the sky then make a firework explosion. Frag Grenade The player throws the Frag Grenade from their right hand. When it lands, it would emit a small and regular explosion around 1-2 seconds later. The explosion damages the player if they were very nearby the explosion. Molotov Cocktail The player throws the Molotov Cocktail from their right hand. When it lands, it would explode and emit a fiery radius on impact. It would burn any player that steps in the radius. Ninja Shurikens The player throws the Ninja Shurikens from their right hand. When the shurikens land, they don't do much when landing on a random spot, other than leaving a tiny impact which doesn't do anything, but when they land on a player, it would damage them and kill them if the shurikens have enough damage and the player is vulnerable enough to them. The more shurikens land on the player, the more damage to the opponent is done. Nuclear Grenade The player throws the Nuclear Grenade from their right hand. Around 1-2 seconds later, it would leave a large explosion, then a radius filled with radiation. The radiation deals heavy damage to any player that walks on the radius or even jumps over it. Moreover, even the player who threw the grenade themselves can get damaged by the radiation. The radiation lasts for about 15 seconds. Singular Grenade The player throws the Singular Grenade from their right hand. Around 1-2 seconds later, it would leave a purple singularity hole which traps nearby players by sucking them into the hole, hard enough to make running and escaping difficult without rocket jumping. The hole lasts for about 8 seconds. Smile Mine The player throws the Smile Mine from their right hand. While throwing, a laugh can be heard. When it lands, it stays there until somebody touches it while walking. It leaves a small and regular explosion when the player walks on it. Sticky Candy The player throws the Sticky Candy from their right hand. When it lands on a random spot, the Sticky Candy splits into two and leaves a pink and sticky radius, which slows down opponents and disables jumps, even when the opponent(s) jump over it. The sticky radius lasts for 15 seconds.